


On Melancholy Hill

by CatFrick



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Songfic, mild homosexual slurs, style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatFrick/pseuds/CatFrick
Summary: Wendy moves away, ending her relationship with Stan. For some reason, Stan isn't sad about it. He loved Wendy, so why is he.. relieved?/songfic based on 'On Melancholy Hill' by Gorillaz/





	On Melancholy Hill

**_/You can’t get what you want, but you can get me/_ **

Stan stared into his beer, trying to hold back his confusing mixture of anger and frustration. It was official this time. She was moving away and had absolutely no interest in long distance relationships. He loved Wendy so much… didn’t she love him back? Why would she leave so soon…

 

She had graduated a year earlier than them, and was heading off to college at only 17. Stan meanwhile, was stuck, just starting his last year of highschool. Wendy had told him it wasn’t a big deal.

“Besides, this was just to pass the time, right?”

 

…No, it wasn’t. Not for him at least. He had loved her. 

Right? Why doesn’t he feel sad? He’s angry for her to treat these years so casually, and frustrated that he’s stuck here, but... he’s not sad she’s leaving. Why the hell isn’t he sad? 

Stan’s stomach twisted at the feeling he was trying to push back, but it kept crawling into his chest. He was relieved that Wendy was leaving. There’s nothing holding him back now. Back from what though? He’s never loved anyone else--

 

Blue eyes shot up to the sound of his door opening. Standing in the doorway was his super best friend. Yes, it’s been almost 10 years and they still call eachother that. Fuck off.

“You shouldn’t be drinking.” Kyle frowned at him, going to sit on the bed next to Stan. “But I heard what happened, so I’m not gonna nag on you.”

Stan sighed. “Thanks... I just can’t believe this. Apparently she had planned this for months, and never told me. I don’t understand…”

“Stan, you know Wendy, you should have expected this.” Kyle rested his hand on his super best friend’s leg.  Stan shook his head, obviously frustrated.

“That’s not it. I get why she’s doing all this, and even why she hid it I guess, but… there’s something else confusing me.” Stan said the last part quietly. He had a strange feeling that it had to do with Kyle, but he wasn’t sure…

“What is it?” The ginger asked, cocking his head to the side. Stan took a deep breath.

 

“The thing is, I’m not sad? Like, I’m pissed she hid this shit from me, and that she’s abandoning me, but I’m almost… relieved? It feels like she’s been holding me back, but I have no fucking idea what that even means. I’ve never felt like that for anyone but her, so why do I feel like this?” his chest ached, and the feeling only got worse when Kyle hugged him tight.

“I don’t know dude. But I’ll always be here for you, and maybe I can help you figure it out.” Kyle’s voice was soft and comforting. Stan sighed, downing the last of his beer and chucking it into his garbage can. The mixture of warmth between his friend and he alcohol made his worries melt away. It was like magic.

 

 

 

** _//‘Cause you are my medicine when you’re close to me//_ **

 

It’s been a week since Wendy officially left. One very frustrating week. The looks of pity he received from the other guys just pissed him off more. How can he explain he doesn’t give a shit that she left, without seeming like a huge douche? The only solace he had in this shit time was Kyle. Kyle didn’t pity him, Kyle didn’t call him a douche for not missing Wendy. He just stayed close to Stan, relieving the raven haired boy’s tension without saying a word.

Stan’s parents were out of town, so he decided it was a good opportunity to get high with his super best friend and have some seemingly deep, but actually stupid conversations. He bought some herb from some shitty sophomore, and stopped at the convenience store to buy tons of snacks. Kyle showed up a bit after he got home. It was already late, so they headed up to Stan’s room.

They sat on his bed, sides pressed together and legs under his comforter as Stan packed the pipe, while Kyle opened some chips. He knew the ginger normally wouldn’t agree to this, but he wanted to comfort Stan, so…

 

An hour later and the two of them were high off their asses, Stan laying with his head in Kyle’s lap, while the ginger fed him doritos.

“Dude… Kyle…” Stan paused to eat another chip. “You’re like, my bestest friend. Wendy’s such a bitch.”

Kyle snorted. “She’s not, dude.”

“She is. She totally dumped me all the time, just to get back together cause she’s ‘bored’.” He made air quotations around bored. “You know what she told me? She said it was all for fun. She never loved me back.”

Kyle frowned, running his fingers through Stan’s silky hair. “To be honest, I don’t think you loved her either.”

Blue eyes stared up at him in confusion. “What makes you say that?”

“Well… how did you feel around her? Once you stopped throwing up and stuff.” Stan pouted at Kyle’s mention of the barfing.

“Uhh… well, happy? I guess. Like, I didn’t get any butterflies or dumb shit, but that’s not real right?”

Kyle shrugged. “People experience love differently. Did you miss her when you were alone?”

“…well no…”

“Did you imagine her when you heard love songs?”

“No but—” Stan tried sitting up, but Kyle shooshed him, and made him relax.

“Stan, it’s fine. You aren’t a bad person if you didn’t love her.” Green eyes met blue in a strangely heated gaze. Kyle looked away first.

 

“My point is, consider those things. Stereotypes exist for a reason.” Stan nodded at Kyle’s words, but didn’t say anything. The problem was, he did have someone in mind to those situations. Even worse, the same person did give him dumb ass butterflies. No—he was just happy when he saw Kyle. And of course he would miss his super best friend! And the romance songs… uh… he’d always interpret it as friend love? Yeah that works—

The fact that Kyle’s presence always makes him happy is normal of best friends. And he can totally admire his friend’s hair and eyes without it being ‘love’ like that. Stan groaned. Things were getting complicated.

 

 

**_ ///Just looking out for the day when you’re close to me/// _ **

 

It took Stan a whole month to come to terms with this bullshit. He finally decided he needed an outside opinion. They guys would make fun of him so…

“Stan?” came a familiar female voice through his phone. Stan sighed.

“Hey Wendy. Sorry for calling out of nowhere, but I really need help.”

There was a hum from the other line. She sighed after thinking. “What’s wrong?”

“I think I’m in love with Kyle.” He blurted without meaning to. Fuck—he was supposed to lead up to it and hint vaguely and—

“Yeah, and?”

“…Wait, what?” Blue eyes widened, and his brain felt like it froze. “What do you mean?”

Wendy laughed at his confusion. “Stan, it’s so obvious. You talk about him constantly, and you spend insane amounts of time with him. I thought we just dated until you could build up the confidence to confess to him.”

“…what.” The raven haired boy repeated. She already knew??

“Yeah, I mean… Stan you’d talk about him while we made out. It was kinda funny.” Wendy explained. Stan felt his cheeks heat up as he remembered. He did. Now that he thinks about it, he fucking always talked about Kyle—

“Holy shit. Holy SHIT, Wendy, I’m in love with Kyle.” He stood up quickly. “Do you think he knows?”

“He does.” Wendy hummed. “I confronted him about it a year or so ago. I thought you were cheating on me with him for awhile.”

“W-What—”

“But he insisted that there’s no way you’d like him like that. I told him he’s crazy, and explained all the crap you say about him. He turned as red as his hair.” She laughed lightly. “Then he confessed to me that he’s liked you since you two were little. Poor thing just wanted you to be happy, and kept it a secret.”

Stan took a moment to process this information. “Wait, Kyle’s gay?”

“Has he ever mentioned liking a girl?”

“No—but he’s never mentioned liking a boy either!”

“Stan, Tweek and Craig are a special case. Other than those two, for some reason being gay isn’t quite the coolest thing in South Park.”

He remembered all the gay jokes he’d make around Kyle, and how Cartman would talk about ‘fags being disgusting’ and—“Oh my god I need to talk to him.”

“Go get your man.” Wendy teased, before hanging up. Stan couldn’t believe what he was about to do. He grabbed his hat and jacket and ran out of his house, ignoring the fact that it was almost 9 at night and it was snowing hard. When he arrived at Kyle’s place, he was relieved when the ginger answered.

“Oh, hey Stan—” Kyle’s  greeting was cut off by Stan grabbing him by his hat flaps and pulling him into a kiss.

 

 

**_////When you’re close to me_ ** **_//_ **

 

Kyle let out a muffled yelp, but quickly melted into the kiss, hands resting on Stan’s chest. They kissed for a long time, mouths moving against eachother, until they were interrupted by a wolf whistle. Kyle jumped back with a (manly) squeak, and turned to find Ike grinning at them.

“About time.”

 

They were sitting in Kyle’s room, a bit after the kiss. Neither of them could wipe the red from their cheeks. 

“So she told you?” Kyle mumbled, refusing to look at Stan. He nodded.

“I never realized… Kyle, I’m sorry for everything I’ve said. If I’ve ever hurt your feelings…” Kyle held up his hand to stop Stan.

“It’s fine, seriously. You had no idea, you idiot. You didn’t have to kiss me just because I’m ‘hopelessly in love with you’.” Kyle frowned, quoting the way Stan had put it moments ago. Blue eyes widened.

“Fuck—no its not like that! It’s not pity or anything Kyle. When… when I’m alone, I miss you. When I hear love songs, I think of you. Christ, I never noticed before but I even get butterflies around you.” Stan looked at Kyle to find an amazed, embarrassed expression. He decided to go on. “It’s always been _you_ , Kyle. Always. I was just too stupid to notice.”

“…Stan…”

“I love you. I love your hair, and your eyes, and all your fucking freckles—I wanna kiss every one of those god damn things—and god your ass Kyle-“

Kyle lit up like a stop light. “Stan-!!”

“My point is…” he took a deep breath to relax. “I was too blind to see it before, but you’re my everything. Stan and Kyle, Kyle and Stan. Super best friends, and maybe even…” he sighed, refusing to believe he was about to say this. “…Super boyfriends? If you want…”

“Oh my god.” 

“You don’t have to—”

“That was the cheesiest garbage I’ve ever heard. You know me so well, Stan.” Kyle got up to throw his arms around Stan, kissing him again. “Of course. Super best friends _and_ super boyfriends.”

“Oh good—”

“On one condition.” Kyle interrupted, pulling back to look at Stan with a mischievous smirk. He gulped.

“…Yes?”

“You have to tell Cartman.”

 

* * *

 

Cartman hadn’t believed them. But when they kissed in front of him—

“I’m gonna barf-“ Cartman choked out while Kenny’s eyes crinkled from a hidden smile.

_"Congrats, you two. Fucking took you fags long enough. I didn’t think I could watch you two eye fuck eachother without realizing it anymore.”_ Kenny laughed, voice heavily muffled. After years of experience _of_ translating his muffled words, the new boyfriends blushed heavily while Cartman gagged again.

"Shut up Kenny,” Kyle laughed. “Everyone knows you’re into Butters.”

_“We both know I’m into anything human, alive, and my age or older.”_ The three laughed at this while Cartman stood up straight, wiping his mouth. 

“You know what? Screw you guys, I’m goin’ home.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
